


Convention

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Alternate Universe - Human, Conventions, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brother Gabriel wins tickets to a scary movie convention focused on the newly anticipated release, Supernatural, Castiel finds himself dragged along. So getting a date with a handsome guy named Dean can only be a good thing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention

“Guess who won tickets to the Monster Movie convention!” Gabriel crowed, walking into the kitchen and waving the two strips towards his brother. “And secondly, guess what we’re doing this weekend, Cassie?”

Castiel pushed his glasses further up his nose and peered at the tickets. “What? No! You know I hate horror movies, Gabe, why in the hell would I want to go to a convention based around them? Give the ticket to someone else. I actually can’t think of anything worse.”

“There _is_ nobody else! Come on, Cassie,” Gabriel wheedled, ruffling his younger brother’s hair affectionately. “I have to go! Friday night has the sneak preview of Dean Winchester’s new movie, _Supernatural_! You know how much I love his movies.”

Somehow, when Gabriel was whining like that, it was almost impossible for Castiel to say no to him. Especially when he knew how much his brother did love horror movies, so with a grunt, Castiel returned to his homework. It wasn’t a concession, but they both knew it would be before long.

Sure enough, when Friday came around, Castiel found himself packed and hauling his bags through the lobby of the hotel where the convention was taking place. He couldn’t believe he’d let his brother talk him into this, but here he was. Everywhere he looked, people were wearing iconic costumes. There were countless red and green striped sweaters, hockey masks, ghostfaces. It was his worst nightmare. Thankfully, despite Gabriel’s incessant nagging, Castiel had opted not to bring or wear a single costume during this convention.

Their wristbands secure, they checked into their rooms, with Castiel not even having time to shower or unpack before Gabe was yanking him back out, stating there was a Q&A session with Chuck Shurley, the scriptwriter of Supernatural. Castiel rolled his eyes as he was pulled along, sitting down in the back row and refusing to move, no matter what his brother said.

“Fine, stay here, I’m going to be at the front,” Gabriel hissed, stalking off to find a closer set.

Castiel grunted, folding his arms and wondering if he could get away with watching Netflix or something on his phone. He didn’t understand what any of the hype was about, and busied himself with texting his best friend Anna to voice his distress. He didn’t look up when someone sat next to him, not until the guy spoke up.

“Not a fan of conventions, or horror movies?” The voice asked.

Castiel glanced up with a frown, pulling his phone closer to himself with a shudder as he came face to face with someone else wearing a hockey mask. “Both, but I was dragged here against my will and better judgment. Didn’t anyone ever tell you it was rude to look at someone else’s phone?” He asked, staring suspiciously at man next to him.

The guy shook his head, laughing softly, eventually pulling his mask up to reveal a kind face, with big green eyes and an ungodly amount of freckles. “Didn’t look at your phone, dude. It’s written all over your face that you’re not having fun, plus you’re sitting in the back row.”

“So are you,” Castiel pointed out quickly. “So should I take that to mean you’re not a fan of horror movies either?”

The guy shrugged, but a knowing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Not really. I find them kinda cheesy to be honest. But you know,” he shrugged. “There are worse movies.”

“I’m not sure I entirely agree with that sentiment,” Castiel muttered, squinting at the costume. “You could have gone with something more original. There are hundreds of Jason’s.”

The guy smiled a little wider and shrugged, leaning back in his seat. “Didn’t think of anything. At least I’m wearing a costume,” he pointed out, in amusement. “So what’s your name? I’m Dean.”

Castiel looked down at the proffered hand and took it, shaking Dean’s hand warmly. “Castiel. And I didn’t want to be here. Gabriel won these tickets and dragged me along with him, because he’s in love with the guy in that new Supernatural movie. Dean … something or other.”

“Winchester.” A wince crossed Dean’s face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared, so fast that Castiel figured he’d imagined it. “So your… boyfriend is a fan of his, huh?”

Castiel snorted. “Brother. I don’t have a boyfriend. Unfortunately. Then I’d have had an excuse not to be here, because I’d have had other weekend plans. But sure, Gabriel has seen every movie he’s ever been in. He idolises the guy. I’m sure he’s great, but … anyone who stars in cheesy horror movies can’t be _that_ great. They’re mostly hacks not good enough for Hollywood.”

Dean laughed quietly, smiling at Castiel. “You know, Cas, you’re pretty funny. Do you think you’d maybe want to meet up for a drink later?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “You know. Or dinner? I’ve never met anyone like you before, you’re refreshingly honest.”

Blinking, Castiel squinted at Dean, tilting his head as if to work out if he was being made fun of. When he saw nothing but genuine interest in Dean’s gaze, he nodded. “Alright, yeah. Maybe… meet you in the lobby at seven?” He suggested, his cheeks turning a little pink.

“Seven it is,” Dean smiled, bringing Castiel’s hand to his lips to kiss it. “Just so we’re both on the same page.” He explained.

Castiel flushed furiously, squirming in his seat. He’d never had that happen to him before, but then he’d never met someone as handsome and charming as Dean pay attention to him, so he chalked it down to nerves. He was only vaguely aware of Dean speaking, so when he started to pay attention again, he was dismayed to find that Dean was leaving.

“I just have somewhere else to be, that’s all,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m still good for our date. See you tonight, Cas.”

Castiel watched him leave, spending the whole of the Q&A replaying the conversation over in his mind, before eventually coming to the giddy conclusion that he had a date. His grin was wide, and unabashed as his brother eventually returned.

“What’s got you so cheerful?” Gabriel demanded, hands on his hips.

“I have a date,” Castiel admitted. “A guy sat next to me and we started talking and he’s taking me to dinner tonight. So what’s next on the agenda?”

Gabriel was too busy waggling his eyebrows at his brother suggestively to answer right away. “Why don’t you just go wait in the room? I know you’re not having fun down here, and Dean Winchester isn’t going to be here until tomorrow, so I don’t mind if you want to start getting ready for your date now? It’ll take you until dinner time to remove the stick from your ass. Ow!” He screeched as Castiel punched him in the arm.

“Shove it, Gabe,” Castiel huffed. “But I think I will go and wait in the room. I can get some quiet reading done and you can go and watch the trailer for the new Supernatural movie a million times over. I’ll see you later.”

Heading back to the room, Castiel found he was too excited to read, instead panicking that he hadn’t packed anything smart enough for a date. Thankfully, he had packed a nice button down and slacks on the off chance that Gabe would be civilised enough to eat somewhere nice, as opposed to a greasy burger joint. He lay them out on his bed, whiling away the hours until six, when he started to shower and dress for his date.

It was still only a quarter to when he made his way to the elevator, butterflies in his stomach as he pressed the button for the first floor. There were already some girls in the elevator, giggling about how Dean Winchester had arrived early, and showing a picture she’d gotten signed by the dreamy man himself. It was sheer curiosity that made Castiel glance over, and his heart plummeted when he saw the picture.

Dean was _Dean Winchester_ , star of _Supernatural_. The famous horror movie icon, and Castiel had spent the best part of an hour condemning scary movies to his face. Oh God, he’d even said that Dean couldn’t be that great. His lip trembled, and he realised that Dean had probably only asked him out because he wanted to humiliate him, by confessing who he was in the middle of their date. Or even worse, to try and convince Castiel to buy his movie.

His hand flew out of his own accord and he hit the button for the second floor, stumbling out past the girls. His cheeks were stained red, he felt thoroughly miserable. Castiel thought he’d met someone who found him interesting, but it was clear now that Dean had only asked him out to make a point.

Returning to his room, Castiel slumped onto his bed, closing his eyes. He wouldn’t cry, not over somebody he’d just met, but he didn’t want to think about it anymore. Castiel lay in the dark until Gabriel eventually rolled in, hearing his inevitable pause when he realised Castiel was in bed.

“What’s up, little bro?” Gabriel asked gently, perching on the end of his bed and reaching out to brush Castiel’s hair out of his eyes. “Didn’t your date go well?”

Castiel shook his head. “He wasn’t who I thought he was,” he said eventually. There was no point in telling Gabriel that his date had been with Dean Winchester. Even if his brother did believe him, it would change the way he looked at his idol. Nobody deserved that. “I just want to get some rest.”

“Alright, Cassie. Get some sleep and I promise to distract you tomorrow. Did I ever tell you how handsome Dean Winchester is?” Gabe chuckled as he undressed and slid into bed.

Feeling a pang of hurt in his stomach, Castiel didn’t reply, just rolled onto his side and tried his best to fall asleep. It took a long time for him to drift off, but he slept soundly until the alarm went off just after seven. He struggled to get out of bed once he remembered what had happened and knowing he would be in a room listening to the man that had tried to humiliate him talk about a movie that Castiel had absolutely no interest in.

Still, he said nothing, just plastered a smile onto his face as he went down to breakfast with his brother, listening to him prattle on about their plans for the day. Dean’s panel was just after lunch, so Castiel reasoned he would have plenty of time to avoid him. When they were heading to the morning panel with Dean’s co-star, Benny, Castiel realised he’d forgotten his phone in his room and ducked back.

He just made it back to the lobby, when he saw Dean walking towards the elevator, looking very downcast. Ducking his head, he tried to move out of the way without being seen, but it was to no avail.

“Cas?”

He stopped and turned around, meeting Dean’s gaze coldly, and straightening to his full height. “Dean.”

Dean seemed oblivious to Castiel’s mood and hurried over to stand in front of him, his expression concerned. “What happened last night? I waited for like… nearly an hour for you, but you didn’t show. Is everything okay?”

“Fine,” Castiel shrugged. “Just figured I hadn’t brought anything smart enough to wear for dinner with a movie star.” His smile was false, bitter.

Dean winced. “Cas, I was going to tell you who I was over dinner. I’d have told you when we met, but you spent like the whole time condemning my line of work and me personally at one point. I wanted you to like _me_. Maybe it would be enough for you to work past your dislike for what I do for a living.”

Castiel blinked. “You think that’s why I stood you up? Because I found out you start in scary movies and I hate them so much I want nothing to do with you?”

“Wasn’t it?” Dean asked, bluntly.

“No!” Castiel snapped. “I figured you wanted to humiliate me. To make me think you were interested and then tell me who you were and remind me that I’d literally spent the whole time telling you that you weren’t that great. You sat there and lied to me, told me you didn’t like horror movies either, and all the time you were … _you_.”

Dean shook his head, his expression turning bitter and he averted his eyes. “Sure, Cas. That was my plan. To humiliate you. You know how refreshing it was to find someone that didn’t know who I was, and liked me regardless? And I felt the same. You were honest and beautiful and I thought we had chemistry. For once, it was nice to have someone who liked just plain old Dean, from Kansas. Not ‘Dean Winchester, star of Supernatural’,” he spat, resentful. “And for your information, I hate horror movies. I’ve never seen one of my movies, and I don’t care to. But there are worse paying jobs when you have a kid brother to put through college.”

Castiel had all of the wind taken out of his sails, and he began to realise what a huge mistake he’d made. Dean had liked him. _Dean had liked him_ , and he’d screwed it all up by thinking the worst of him.

“Dean, I…”

“No, it’s fine, Cas. I can take a hint,” Dean shook his head, walking past him to press the button for the elevator. His bodyguard was right behind him, tense and watching Castiel carefully, as if waiting for an excuse to move him along. “You’re not interested, that’s fine.”

“I am,” Castiel whispered, biting his lip. “Dean, I… I’m really sorry. I didn’t know any of that; I don’t know anything about you. But I’d like to. I don’t care what you do for a living, that’s not important. I just didn’t like the idea of you lying to me, or the thought that you might be making fun of me. It just seemed to make sense, because you were handsome and charming, and I’m just … me. Plain old Castiel. But if you give me another chance, I promise I’ll be right here in the lobby at seven tonight.”

Dean looked back at him for a long moment, only glancing away when the elevator arrived. “There’s nothing plain about you, Cas. I have to go, I have a panel soon.”

The elevator doors closed, leaving Castiel standing in the lobby, with no idea if Dean was even coming that evening or not. His shoulders slumped and he turned away, trudging to re-join Gabriel. He’d try his luck anyway, and wait in the lobby at seven, just in case Dean did show up. Castiel had screwed up, but he would do his best to make it right.

He stood by the elevators at six fifty-five, smoothing down the front of his shirt. By ten past the hour, there was still no sign of Dean, but Castiel remained hopeful. By half past, he realised he’d been stood up and turned to the elevator to head back to his room.

“Cas!”

He turned abruptly, seeing Dean jogging across the lobby towards him and waited patiently for him to catch up. “Hello, Dean.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I had photo ops, and they ran over, and I couldn’t just leave because people had paid and I didn’t know your number or surname to get a message to you,” Dean babbled, taking Castiel’s hands in his own. “Can we please just go to dinner before we have any more disasters?”

Castiel smiled, wide and happy and hopeful, and before he could regret it, pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. “You know what, Dean? I think I’d love that.”

Okay, so maybe the convention wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It certainly had his perks. He’d have to thank Gabriel for giving him the spare ticket. Or maybe just rub it in his face that he had a date with Dean Winchester.

No, he’d be nice. After all, it was thanks to Gabe that he was about to have dinner with the most handsome guy he’d ever met. Maybe scary movies weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
